Code Lyoko, Gotta Catch em all!
by jrub910
Summary: Pokemon meets the Code Lyoko gang. Jake, a trainer from Johto moves to Kadic School. There he meets the Lyoko gang and a new adventure starts. rated t for saftey reason. OCXOC OddXSam YumiXUlrich JeremieXAeilita
1. Welcome to Kadic

_**I do not own Code Lyoko or pokemon, I just own my OC's**_

It was a sunny day at Kadic. Ulrich and Yumi were in their rooms with Yumi's Gastly,Nidoran (the girl one) and her Sneasel, and Ulrichs Lavitar, Seedot, and Bulbasaur.

"I hear that there is a new kid coming to Kadic today" Yumi said to Ulrich.

"For real? That's amazing! I hope he is a trainer." Ulrich said excitedly.

"I hear that he is coming from the Johto Region." Yumi said. "So that would hopefully mean that he is a trainer."

"Yeah let's head out to the gates to see if he is here yet!" Ulrich said excitedly.

_**A/N Ulrich is a little battle happy…**_

_**Jakes Pov (A/N Jake is the new trainer coming in)**_

As the bus pulled up to Kadic, I felt so nervous. My pokemon, Eevee, Corsola, and Poliwag were sitting in my lap or beside me sleeping. This whole thing was stupid. I couldn't compete in the Johto League because of this stupid school. Uhg, my parents don't understand me. I beat Falkner in Violet City, and I was going to go to Azalea Town next, but then they decided to send to me to this Kadic Academy. I seriously hope that they're some good trainers there. "Hey you guys, time to get up we're nearly there." My Pokémon stirred and I told them "Time to go into your Poke' balls." I returned them to their Poke 'balls and stepped off the bus towards what I did not know would be one of the greatest adventures of my life.

_**So what did ya think? I really hope people review this story. I worked hard on it even though it's a short chapter but I will write more in the next. How about 2 reviews and ill update? Please review**_


	2. Jakes Arrivial and a secret

_**So we all are aware of that soul draining prison called high school right? Well it's the **_

_**Reason why I haven't updated in forever… Busy with basketball, music, plays, stu-co, quiz bowl, and track…. It really sucks. Well… I do not own anything in this fanfiction besides my OC's. Also, this is a MULTIPLE CROSSOVER STORY! **_

Jakes P.O.V: I returned the pokemon to their pokeballs and stepped off of the bus. I made sure my wand was in my pocket. Yes, I said wand. In addition to being a trainer I was a witch. My powers can be explained from my last name. I am a Halliwell. My mother? Piper Halliwell. I was special, more special than my brothers Chris and Wyatt. I had all three talents that the Halliwells were famous for. Telepathy, freezing/spontaneous combustion, and seeing the future.

_**A/N: I mentioned that this was multiple cross overs right? Well if I didn't it is and we will be seeing the halliwells and more in the story! **_____________

I grabbed my things and stepped off the bus when a enormous wall of meat came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Jim. I'm the athletic director here at Kadic. I'm assuming that you are Jacob Halliwell, because, well, lets face it, I assume a lot of things so you know that that makes me!

I looked at him like he was on drugs, apparently he got that look a lot because he paid absolutely no attention to it.

"Please remember that pokemon are to be kept inside their pokeball except when in P.E. or after school hours."

_Well damn. _I thought to myself _that's one rule I could of lived without_.

"That's all, you will be rooming with Ulrich Stern" He walked away, humming some odd disco song.

"Oh wow. I've only been here five minutes and already my life is a living hell." I muttered to myself. "not only do I have to room with someone I have no clue as to who they are, I have no idea where my room is. Fan-Freaking-Tastic."

Just then a girl with long black hair followed by two nerds came up to me.

"Hey you! What's your name?" She asked in a very annoying voice.

"That depends, who wants to know?" I asked coldly.

"My name is Sissy, and you're very cute!" She said winking at me.

_Ugh! I thought. Not only am I NOT interested in her, Shes UGLY TO BOOT!_

"Well now, I'm just a newcomer here to Kadic and I'm trying to find my room, so if you would be so kind as to leave me be, I will be on my way."

"Hey now! That's not very nice! I can get you into a load of trouble because my Daddy's the Head of the School!"

_This is getting messy… I thought nervously. Maybe some magic couldn't hurt._

"Hey what's that over there?" I asked quickly.

"Huh?" Sissy and her "nerd herd" looked over to where I was pointing.

I concentrated on them being frozen and flipped opened my hands palms first. They were frozen, and they would stay frozen for approximately 2 minutes. Plenty of time for me to escape, I mean, gather my things and hastily leave the area. And the best part was, they wouldn't remember being frozen and not one single person saw it!

Ulrichs P.O.V..: Yumi and I were walking to the bus stop to see the new student when we saw Jim walking towards there. And Sissy. So we decided to hide behind a bush until they left. A red-head got off the bus and he talked to Jim for a couple of minutes and we overheard him tell the new student he'd be rooming with me. And then Sissy came up to him. She started talking to him and he looked really nervous and looked like he was trying to find a way out. He pointed at something and then waved his hands in from of him and they were frozen.

_**Da da DUM! So Jacob's secret isn't as secret as he thinks… What other secrets is he hiding? Till next time!**_


	3. Ulrich Major Freak Out

_**Heeeeeyyyyyyy Ya'll Whats up? Lol Anyway, I finally got the initiative to update! Yay school for switching to 1 on1 and giving us all our own notebooks !:D Anyway, they have Office 2010 and I'm used to 2003 so this chapter might be a little bit rough…. But other than that it should be fine…**_

_**Jake: He thinks that at any rate…**_

_**Me: Come on now… Do I have to bring your mother in here waaaayyyy earlier than I had originally planned? I will to make you be quiet.**_

_**Jake:… I'll blow you up…**_

_**Me: You can't. Your mom was kind enough to give me an amulet that she got when she vanquished the witch hunter…**_

_**Jake:… Anyway, here's chapter 3!**_

_**Ulrich P.O.V **_"So what do you think happened?" I asked totally freaking out.

"Ulrich honey, calm down. There has to be a logical explanation for this." Yumi said, not convincing me.

"He's a wizard, or a warlock! That's the only way he could of frozen Sissy and her gang!" I exclaimed.

"But there's no such thing as magic Ulrich."

"There's not supposed to be a virtual world either! And yet, look where we go off on crazy suicidal missions almost every other day!" I was getting heated and going off on a tangent. Yumi obviously detected this and to pacify me approached this in a new direction.

"Ok, say that for the sake of this argument that magic is real and he is a wizard. Aren't wizards supposed to keep their magic hidden? How are you going to see if he really is a wizard?"

"Well he's my roommate isn't he? I'll just keep an eye out for anything suspicious." I replied ending the discussion.

"Well, you'd better go over there and introduce yourself." Yumi said exasperatedly, knowing that until he got proof, Ulrich would believe that this new kid was a wizard and magic existed.

"Ok, love you Yumes." I said calling her by her pet name, knowing I had made her mad. Normally it cheered her up. I hoped that this time it would.

"Love you too Ulrich." Yumi said smiling slightly. Giving me reason to believe that I had accomplished my mission.

"Ok, talk to you later." I said, kissing her on the cheek and walking away towards Sissy and gang, who were to my knowledge, either still frozen, or just standing there looking dumb. Personally I was banking on the latter of the two options. Unfortunately for me, they were still frozen. And they just happened to unfreeze as I walked by.

"Expel you!" Sissy shouted as I walked by. "Huh? What's going on? Where did that boy go off to? Oh Ulrich dear!"

"_Oh no_, _not this again_." I thought to myself.

"Ulrich deary, have you seen this cute new boy walking around here? I was just talking to him and all of a sudden he vanished! I don't know how he could of vanished so quickly. He must be gay because he didn't want to stick around to talk to me! Can you believe that?"

"Well Sissy, I can believe that he didn't want to stick around to talk to you but I don't think any guy is gay because of that. In fact I think it makes them straighter than what they originally were. Now if you will excuse me, I do have a girlfriend, I don't want to talk to you, and I want to go find this new kid because he is my roommate."

_**A/N I'm probably going to sound really redundant for those of you who have watched that show that was twisted so badly from my childhood called pokemon. But I might try to stick to the manga more than the anime, simply because I like the manga better.**_

"Well, if you want to get past me, then you're going to have to battle me!" Sissy said grabbing a poke' ball. "Go ekans!" A purple snake emerged from the pokeball.

"Ugh. I really don't want to waste my time with her." I muttered to myself. "Go Riku!" a Larvitar popped out of its pokeball. "Use Fissure." Riku opened a fissure in the ground and ekans, having nowhere to run or before even having a chance to attack, was sent into a fissure. Instantly knocked out.

_**A/N Ulrich just got lucky with fissure. I didn't want Sissy to hold our, I mean Jake's story forever right? ;)**_

"Well this has been fun and all, but I'd really ought to be going." I said happily, pocketing 300 dollars from that match. Sissy just glared at me.

"Stern!"

"Oh no. What does Jim want?" I said to no one in particular.

"I just sent your new roommate up to your room. Head up there immediately to go and meet him."

"Ok Jim." I said thinking privately that he wasn't a completely useless wall of meat. I ran up the steps and headed to my dormitory


End file.
